Delusions
by Nikki14u
Summary: What if Abby really never existed? What if she was nothing more then a figment of Luke’s imagination? Will his family be able to help him? Or is he lost to them forever?
1. These Dreams

**Summary: **What if Abby really never existed? What if she was nothing more then a figment of Luke's imagination? Will his family be able to help him? Or is he lost to them forever?

**A/N: ** In this story Jimmy shot Keith, not Dan and Lily is Dan's daughter.

**Teaser: **These Dreams

_Everything around him was blurry and out of focus as he made his way through what he believed to be Tree Hill High School. Small clouds of different colors flew by him, attached to horribly distorted faces with mouths that were screaming out in panic and fear. _

_They were falling over themselves as a hooded figure followed closely behind them with features that were cloaked in darkness. The figure was shouting something he couldn't make out before laughing with an ear piercing scream that shattered the windows and the glass doors._

_He stood in the middle of it all as if he were afraid to move, afraid of what he knew was going to happen next, however there was nothing he could do but stand still and wait. Feeling the familiar sharp pains in his hands he looked down to see them covered in blood with pieces of the shattered glass sticking out of them. Oddly enough the second that he looked up to once again to study the scene before him all traces of blood and pain were gone and his vision was now perfectly clear._

_There in the center of the hall stood a small brown haired girl with pale shin and big brown eyes that were staring straight ahead. It was almost as if she could see right through him._

"_Hello" he called out to her as he began to approach._

"_Hey, I know that you're scared and so am I but we have to get out of here before whoever did all of this comes back"_

"_It's too late. He's already killed them and we're next"_

_Her tone was eerie, haunting and trance like. She didn't bother to look at him as she spoke. The only thing the girl did, was stare ahead, fixated on something he couldn't see. _

"_Listen to me. We need to get some place where we can hide and wait for the police to find us"_

_His words had no affect on her. She simply continued her dead eyed gaze. He sighed and squinted as if doing so would better help her to understand the severity of their situation. Unfortunately before he could speak he heard loud foot steps approaching._

"_Listen to me. Someone is coming so we have to hide"_

_The brown haired girl still remained motionless. However she did speak, slowly and with great effort._

"_He's here. The murders here, he's found us"_

_Following her gaze the boy spun around to see his uncle standing behind him holding the same look in his eyes as the girl had._

"_Uncle Keith? Oh my God, is it really you?" his voice cracked as he moved to embrace the figure instead he passed right through him just as a gun shot was fired._

_The blond turned on his heels fast, swallowing hard; already knowing what he would see but could do nothing to control his actions or his words. Looking down he saw his uncle lying in a pool of blood with a hole in his chest._

"_No!" he shouted as he kneeled at the man's side. Tears slide down his cheeks as he tried to revive the man all the while knowing that his efforts were in vain._

_He felt waves of emotions that he couldn't described, however one was painfully clear, his heart was broken. He raised his head for a moment, looking up towards the heavens; silently asking why this had to happen to him and why was he being forced to relive this nightmare. As he pondered these questions the girl continued to stare ahead in peculiar detachment but this time she was focused on him. It was as if her only function was to observe, never to react or show any kind of emotion._

_In the meantime he slowly removed his jacket and placed it over the face of his uncle in a desolate loneliness that left one feeling as if he or she were all alone in the world. He then stood, tarring his eyes away from the only father he ever knew and in order to look at the mysterious girl, feeling as if she were somehow responsible for his pain._

"_You knew this was going to happen. Why didn't you stop him?"_

"_Why didn't you?" her tone was cold and biting._

"_Because I wasn't the one standing there watching the whole damn thing! You were!"_

"_Oh was I? Are you sure about that?"_

_She was now smiling in a way that made him uncomfortable._

_He took several angry steps in the girl's direction until they were standing toe to toe._

"_This was what you wanted all along, isn't it? You wanted him to die, you wanted to watch it happen" he scoffed "Or maybe you're the one who pulled the trigger"_

_She laughed in great amusement before cupping his cheek with her hand. They boy noticed how hot it was as her hand burned his skin but yet he didn't budge one single inch. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction._

"_Maybe, but we both know who's really to blame. We both know who's always to blame for everything wrong in your life. Why would this situation be any different?"_

_He stood before her, paralyzed by despair and anger. He struggled for a moment trying to move the words past his lips. He knew exactly what she wanted him to say but he wanted nothing more then to tell her to go to hell but he was only a mere tool in this world. Here, in her world he was simply her pawn._

"_Who is he?"_

_She smiled suddenly, a cold, bright, dangerous smile._

"_He is the corrupter of youth, the thief of innocence, and the destroyer of life. And he's standing right behind you"_

_He turned to confront this evil being just in time to see the man turn the corner. Instantly he took off, running after him determined to kill the person responsible for all of his pain, or so he was being forced to believe. _

_He ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding loudly in his ears and just when he was about to catch up to the figure clothed in black, the man disappeared around yet another corner._

_He was growing tired of the chase but he couldn't stop. He wasn't in control, he had no say._

"_Don't stop Lucas. You're too close to give up" the brown haired girl appeared along side him, pointing in the direction of one of the class room doors. _

"_He's in there. All the answers you need are right in there. Everything you want is in there"_

_He immediately flung the door open, with a strong urge to kill the person responsible for his suffering…however the scene was nothing like what he imagined it would be. _

_He now found himself standing in the middle of a beautiful park with large oak trees, a stream with clean water flowing throughout the length of the park, flowers decorating a clear path to a couple on the picnic blanket playing with a small child. As he got closer he noticed that the father was wearing all black. In that instant he realized that the man before him was the very same person that he was looking for._

_He took a breath and decided to keep an even, cautious and severely controlled pace as he neared his target. With each step his anger intensified. Everything in him knew that this was wrong, that this man was not responsible for killing his uncle but he had to go through with this, he had no choice. As if sensing his presence the pair looked up._

_That's when he froze._

_His mothers eyes stared back at him, her lips were turned upwards into a warm inviting smile. It wasn't forced or disingenuous in any way, it was a genuine smile from a mother to her child. _

"_Mom? How is this possible? I don't understand"_

"_You'll understand everything soon son"_

_The person who replied was not his mother, but his father. His father who had blood on is hands and a gun on his lap._

_The boy stepped back in shock. _

"_You did this?"_

_The older man shot the woman next to him a confused look before turning back to the blond._

"_Did what son?"_

"_You killed him! You ruined everything!"_

"_Did I? Are you sure?"_

"_You have a fucking gun in your lap and your hands are covered in blood" he shouted pointing down._

_Following his gaze both Dan and Karen looked down to see hands that were clean and a lap that was empty._

"_What happened? How did you make it all disappear?"_

"_Lucas what's the matter with you? Why would you say such a thing?"_

"_Mom I swear that it was there just a second ago"_

"_No it wasn't. It was never there son. It's her, its Abby, she's tricking you again. She's trying to tare us apart, can't you see that?"_

_He began shaking his head from side to side, trying hard to push away the hate that was slowly filling him and taking him over. Deep down he knew it was her, it was Abby who was controlling him and making him feel this way but there was nothing he could do about it. It was clear that he was her puppet and that it was she who was pulling the strings._

"_You're lying!" he screamed as the couple just stared back at him as if he were insane._

_Hell, maybe he was._

"_Lucas please stop this and come back to us"_

"_Fight her son. Don't give in. Don't let her get to you"_

_The blonde's eyes were glazed over as he stared down at his parents._

"_I'm sorry. I can't"_

_With that he lunged at his father, straddling him and hitting him repeatedly. _

_His mother was pleading with him but he didn't stop. He just kept going, unable to control his emotions, unable to control his own body. The woman then took him by the arm and pulled him roughly to his feet._

_He spun around to face her, the scenery around them changing to a wooded area with dead trees that were falling apart a cold snow covered the ground and the air around them was now freezing cold._

"_Look what you've done! He's gone again and it's all your fault!" the woman cried._

_The anger behind her eyes nearly burned a hole right through him._

"_You don't understand Mom. He killed Keith. He torn our family apart"_

"_Open your eyes Lucas! It wasn't Dan that destroyed this family. It was you" she sighed, her anger turning to disappointment "we almost had it all Luke and you've ruined it. Why?"_

_She turned away from him as if unable to bare the mere sight of him. This action hurt him more then her razor sharp tongue ever could. He tried to reach out to her but just as with Keith, he passed right through her, his arms empty and cold._

_The next thing he knew he was surrounded by darkness and once again facing the brown haired girl._

"_Did you find the answers that you were looking for?" her voice was mocking and cruel._

"_Please, as if you don't already know the answer to that question? Why do you keep torturing me?"_

_She laughed as if he had just told a joke._

"_Tell me what you saw Lucas"_

"_I saw a beautiful park with large trees and flowers lining a stream. In the center of it all I saw my Mom and Dan with a baby. Then I noticed that his hands were red and there was a gun in his lap"_

"_So isn't he known for destroying your life? Why would killing Keith be any different?"_

"_But that doesn't make any sense and you know it"_

"_Doesn't it? Doesn't he enjoy hurting you? And what better way to do that then to kill Keith?"_

_Off her words he turned to her in anger._

"_You tell me all these things that aren't true and everyone thins I'm crazy because of it. It's always the same thing night after night! You tell me that my father murdered my uncle and you know that's a lie so do me a favor, just go away and leave me alone"_

_She responded to him with more laughter before it turned into a blood curdling scream as she lunged at him. Her eyes were blood red, her skin was pale grey and her nails were suddenly long and black. She was shaking him violently as he screamed as loud as he could, trying to fight her off._

_Far beyond the shadows a voice called out to him._

"Lucas wake up!"

"You're okay Lucas. You're at home, you're safe. Just open your eyes"

He continued to struggle as the darkness began to fade away.

"Get away from me!" he screamed into the now dim light.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He could feel the sweat pouring from his body as he tried to escape from the rather strong person holding him down.

"Lucas please calm down. Please, you're going to hurt yourself again"

The voice came from his father. He turned his head and locked eyes with his mother who stood on the far side of the room. She was scared and it showed. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears as she held her hands clasped together over her round belly.

Focusing solely on her, his struggles began to subside just enough for her to sit beside him.

"That's it son. Just relax. It was only a dream" Dan said while giving Karen a saddened glance.

Their son had been having horrible nightmares every since his uncle was murdered by his best friend Jimmy Edwards. He would wake up screaming and threatening violence against his father, saying that he was the one who shot Keith. One night the couple awoke to find the boy standing over the older Scott with a knife in his hand, vowing to get his revenge. At that point the boy was ordered to see a psychiatrist to help him work through his troubles.

Dr. Smith had worked wonders with the boy. The young Scott was almost back to normal and the dreams had even stopped for a while. But something had brought them back and now their son was suffering yet again.

"Did you see her? That Abby person?" questioned his mother using the name that Lucas had given his tormentor.

Her voice was soft and tender as she spoke, being careful not to set the boy off.

"Yes" he replied weakly "I don't understand why she's back. I don't…I don't know why she won't leave me alone Mom. Please make her go away"

Dan was looking down at him with a mixture of sadness and pain. Although the older male was known for being an ass he had changed over the past several months. So needless to say he didn't enjoy seeing that look on his father's face.

"I wish that I could do that for you honey but I can't. Only you can erase her from your mind, only you can stop her Lucas"

"I know but she seems so real and when I'm in the dream with her she controls everything" his tone was full of self pity and anger.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him again or why this Abby girl, this figment of his imagination kept haunting him.

"But she's not real Lucas. She's just someone you dreamt up in order to protect you from dealing with the truth about Jimmy and Keith"

"Your father's right Lucas"

It killed Karen to see her little boy so lost and helpless. She wished that she could take over and fight this demon for him but she couldn't. All she could do was call Dr. Smith and hope that he can help Lucas overcome his pain.

"None of it is real and once you return to your session with Dr. Smith, everything will be okay, you'll see"

"You both think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Of course not Luke, we love you and we just want you to get better. So just close your eyes and try to go back to sleep honey"

The boy only nodded in response as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and vanished from sight.

Both father and son sat together in awkward silence before the younger of the two spoke.

"This isn't your fault you know. You didn't do anything to me for me to make you into the villain in my dreams"

Dan chuckled.

"Now you're just full of shit son"

It was Lucas's turn to laugh.

"Yeah well I thought that I'd give it a try"

There was a slight pause.

"I'm sorry about everything Lucas. I was a jackass to you and your Mom and I know that I deserve to be seen as a monster in your eyes"

"I know that you're sorry Dad so you don't have to keep saying that. But we did make a promise to each other not to talk about the past any more. It just brings back bad memories that I would rather forget"

"That's true but I think it's better to remember the past that way we're not doomed to repeat the same mistakes"

"Why do you plan on knocking up anybody else and leaving again?"

Dan looked away from his son and lowered his head.

"Ok, poor choice of words"

"Yeah that's one way of putting it"

The father then leaned over and retrieved his medication from the night stand. Seconds later he returned with a glass of water in hand.

"Here you go" he said extending both hands out to him.

The boy swallowed the two blue capsules and sat the glass down next to him.

"Well since you're all squared away I'm going to head back to bed. Call me if you need anything"

Karen and Lucas had moved into the beach house with Dan shortly after the nightmares had begun. This was just one month after they found out that they were gong to be parents for the second time, together that is.

The dark haired male was about to leave when a soft, fading voice called out to him.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone tonight"

It was a simple request but Dan never felt so much raw emotion in his entire life. He wanted to gather the boy into his arms and promise him the world, to tell him that he was going to fight this battle against the invisible enemy right along side him but he didn't. Instead he sat in the chair rested net to his son's bed and lovingly stroked his hair long into the night, that was until his own lids became heavy and the dream world claim him too.


	2. Betrayals and Brotherhood

**Chapter One: **Betrayals and Brotherhood

He awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee as the bright morning sunlight streamed through his bedroom window. He inhaled slowly and tried to ready himself for what was to come. He inwardly groaned. He hated going to Dr. Smith's office and telling all of his family's business, sharing his emotions and talking about his dreams like some raving lunatic. Everything about that office made him uncomfortable. Just the thought of what was to come made him anxious to get this latest session over with so he could return to the safety of his father's house where no one could point, stare or whisper in his direction. After all in a town as small as Tree Hill nothing stayed a secret for long.

News of his mental instability had spread like a wild fire, causing a great mount of divide amongst his friends and family. Some stayed around and stood by his side like Peyton, Mouth and Skills. However Brooke, Haley and the other members of the team had long since decided to abandon him, avoiding him like the plague at every turn. Out of all the betrayals Brooke's and Haley's had hurt the most.

Brooke said that she couldn't handle seeing him go though so many changes nor could she handle the violent outbursts or mood swings. She had cried to him and begged for his forgiveness, hugging as tightly as she could while wishing him well and asking him to contact her the instant that he was able to put everything that happened the day of the school shooting behind him. His response was simple once she had made her decision known. All he did was shake his head in hurt, anguish and disappointment and walk away from her. It hurt too much to say or do anything else.

Haley was definitely the hardest to cope with. She had been his best friend since they were seven years old and he always believed that they would be there for each other no matter what, but he was wrong. At first the young wife and soon to be mother stuck by his side never once letting on that anything was "wrong" with her best friend. She had covered for him saying that he was just grieving and it was because of this that his mind was playing tricks on him. However this was before he was overcome with rage and bitterness. Once he pushed the young woman against the wall and threatened her life and that was the last time he had seen her because that very same day his brother informed him that Haley would no longer be allowed to visit him. It hurt like hell but in the end Nathan had helped him to understand that it was for safety and that if the situation were reversed that he would expect the blond to do the same.

Suddenly the buzzing sound of the alarm clock snatched his attention, luring him from his thoughts and into the starkness of his reality. As he stretched his muscles and removed the blanket from his body the sound of pots clinking around in the kitchen. He sighed. He didn't really feel like looking into his mother's worried eyes or being picked apart by his father. Not in a bad way but Dan always studied him as if he were some psycho that was ready to snap at any moment. Not only that, but after the way he acted last night he was way too embarrassed to looking the man in the face without growing flushed.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Lucas slowly opened his bedroom door and peered into the hall. Unable to get a clear view of the person responsible for the late morning ruckus, the blond haired male stepped into the hallway and made his way towards the kitchen. Taking a deep breathe he took the final step that would lead him into the dinning area and instantly took notice of someone kneeling in front of the open refrigerator door. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the person quickly sprung to their feet, catching him completely off guard.

"What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" the tall dark haired male practically shouted before shutting the door.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here?" the boy said while breathing a sigh of relief.

"I figured that you could use some company this morning. Why is there some kind of law against spending time with your big brother" Nathan said smiling in his direction.

As much as he wanted to hate the boy for keeping Haley away from him he couldn't. He knew Nathan loved both him and his best friend and was only trying to do what he thought was right.

"Thanks for coming by and all Nate but it's really not necessary. I'm a big boy I can handle going to Dr. Smith's on my own" he said walking out of the massive kitchen, heading to the living room and sitting down on the couch as Nathan sat down beside him.

Both were silent for a moment before Nathan spoke.

"Dad said that you had another nightmare last night. You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, right?"

For some reason something inside of him snapped. He didn't know why but something about Nathan's words and tone sent him over the edge.

"You know I'm not some fucking little fragile nut case Nathan"

"Lucas, chill out man. I didn't mean to…"

"To what? To treat me like some psychopath? You know what Nathan I don't need your pity so if that's why you're here then don't bother. Just get the fuck out and stay the hell away from me!"

Hearing all the yelling Dan and Karen rushed into the room.

"Lucas, Nathan, what's going on in here?" questioned their father looking between the two.

"Nothing. I just…" Lucas began but trailed off, ashamed of how he had just treated his brother.

"Lucas and I were just talking, that's all Dad" Nathan replied as he stood "I guess I should be going since you guys are on your way out. Lucas, I'll talk to you later"

Dan and Karen looked on in confusion as Nathan walked quickly towards the door with Lucas following closely behind him.

"Wait up Nate"

"No Luke it's cool. I knew that you were already on edge from having to go to Dr. Smith's office and I shouldn't have tried to play therapist on you back there"

"Nathan please" pleaded Lucas taking Nathan by the arm and spinning him around so that they were now face to face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it ok. I'm just really freaked out about the dreams returning and having to go back to Dr. Smith's office. It's like no matter what I do Abby won't leave me alone. I can't get her out of my head Nate and I don't know what to do. Maybe I am crazy after all"

Nathan sighed.

"No Luke, you're not crazy. You're just…"

"A little unwell" said Lucas with a grin.

"That's so not funny dude. But hey if it will make you feel better I'll stick around and go with you to Dr. Smith's office and afterwards we could shoot some hoops. You know burn off a little steam"

"That sounds great. Thanks Nate"

The younger boy smiled.

"No problem bro"

"Lucas come on, we need to get going" Karen spoke softly to her son as she and Dan appeared at the front door.

"Is everything okay?"

Lucas looked at Nathan who nodded in his direction.

"Yes everything's fine or at least it will be"

"Okay then. Let's go boys. We don't want to be late"

Following their father's instructions both Lucas and Nathan headed out the door. Little did they know, one of them wouldn't be coming back.


	3. Going Under

**Chapter Two: **Going Under

The black SUV left the highway and began heading towards Charlotte's medical district west of Kellum road. Dan and Karen were seated in the front of the SUV while Lucas and Nathan sat together in the back both staring out of their respective windows.

The blond boy was not looking forward to the hour ahead. He hated going to Dr. Smith's office and telling all of his family's business, sharing his emotions and talking about his dreams all of which made him highly uncomfortable. Just the thought of what was to come made him cringe and shift in his seat, anxious to get this latest session over with. Suddenly, finding it hard to breath in the confined space the boy let down the window and stuck his head out taking in s much air as he could. He had a feeling that today was going to be the day from hell.

* * *

Nathan sighed and lowered his head at the sight of his older sibling. During the past few months he had watched the blonds mind and body slowly deteriorate at a rapid speed, leaving behind only a shell of what his brother used to be. It was painful to watch his psychotic break downs, his constant wavering from calm and distant one minute to angry, deluded and violent the next. The changes in him were always so crudely abrupt, it was if a switch had been thrown and his brother was the object of manipulation for who ever dared to move their finger. In fact he was so scary one day that he had demanded that Haley stay away from him for her own protection. At first she had protested but in the end she realized that it was for the best. He just wished that there was some way that he could help his brother. Not knowing what else to do the dark haired Scott rested his hand on top of the blonds and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Lucas turned only slightly, just enough to look at Nathan out of the corner of his eye. He smiled a little with a flicker of loving acknowledgement in his eyes before the cold distance returned and he snatched his hand away.

Dan saw the whole exchange through the rear view mirror. He sighed in frustration and then looked away just wishing and hoping that somehow they could get the old Lucas back for good.

* * *

They arrived only a few short moments later at the office and now Lucas Scott found himself alone in the familiar hallway desperate for a way out of this place. He hated his parents for making him come here. It wasn't as if he were a God damned mental case that went around screaming about death and destruction or killing people. Maybe this was all Dan's idea, a way to make everyone think that he was mentally impaired so that they wouldn't believe the truth about him murdering Keith.

He stopped in front of Dr. Smith's door, looked at it and took two steps back. Shaking his head as he tried to rid himself of this insane notion about his father, a father that had been doing everything in his power to help him since Abby appeared.

"Stop it Abby. Stop trying to make me believe your lies. My father didn't kill my uncle. So just stop it" the boy spoke aloud as he leaned up against the wall.

He stood there motionless for several moments, fighting with the invisible enemy that was slowly creeping its way into his awakened state. She was like a virus slowly infecting his mind, driving him towards a darkness that would entrap him for all eternity, but he wouldn't break. He wouldn't let her do this to him, he wasn't about to let her ruin his life.

At this thought he smiled to himself in a way that even he would describe as psychotic.

He couldn't help but wonder, even for the briefest of seconds if he was in fact, really, truly losing his mind.

He felt slightly manic as the objects in the office swayed on their own accord as if they were the great waves of the ocean, leaping up towards the sky. Not knowing what else to do he placed his back firmly against the wall and slid all the way down until he was resting on the floor. He then tucked his knees into his chest, trying desperately to regain control of both his mind and his body.

"Lucas!" he heard a voice similar to his father's shout.

He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't do anything but listen to the frantic cries of those around him until there was nothing left but silence.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of a series of beeps and heavy streams of air flooding his nasal passages. Opening his eyes he blinked several times trying to focus in on his surroundings. Once he was able to see things more clearly he noticed his parents on the other side of the room. His mother was laying down sleeping with her head resting in his father's lap while Dan was sitting up right with one arm over her shoulder and the other hanging over the arm of what appeared to be a love seat. To his left sat Nathan and Haley curled up together on a large recliner. The worse thing about it all was that he had no idea how he got there. All that he could remember was waking up from one of his nightmares the pervious night.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Lucas"

The unfamiliar voice came from the doorway. There stood a male that looked as if he were in his early forties with black rimmed glasses and dark slicked back hair that was graying at the temples. He had on a long white coat and held a clipboard in his hand, studying it with intensity.

Upon hearing his voice the others started to awaken.

"Hey Luke, how are you feeling?" questioned Haley, her big brown eyes showing just how worried she was.

"I'm okay I guess. Except for maybe a slight headache" he said just as his mother planted a kiss on his head.

"Are you okay sweetie? You had us all so worried"

"Yeah, if Dad hadn't decided to check up on you, you probably wouldn't be alive right now"

Lucas shot his father a grateful nod before turning back to the doctor.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well it seems as if you had a very bad reaction to your medication which slowed down the flow of oxygen to your brain and caused you to pass out but don't worry, with a lower dosage you should be fine"

"That's good news doc. So when can we take him home" questioned Dan, eager to get his son this place.

He always believed that this place had a way of making people sicker then what they truly were.

"Well we would like to keep Lucas here over night for observation and to make sure that the lack of oxygen didn't cause any damage or bleeding of the brain"

"Bleeding?" asked Karen who was on the verge of tears.

Her son's mental state was already shaky and he surely didn't need any more medical problems.

The doctor, seeing her distress did his best to put her mind at ease.

"It's just a precaution Mrs. Scott"

"Don't worry Karen Lucas will be fine, right son?"

When the boy didn't answer right away all in attendance turned to look at him what they saw was a pale face, eyes that were frozen wide open in horror. The boy's hands were griping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white and his heart monitor was sending rapid waves across the screen.

"Luke. Oh my God. Lucas what is it? What's wrong?" questioned his mother as the boy continued staring ahead, paralyzed by what he saw.

"What's the matter with him? Why does he look like that?" screamed a frantic Haley.

"Listen to me son you have to snap out of this. Come on Lucas" said Dan before turning to Karen "What the hell is he seeing that we're not?"

As much as he wanted to answer their questions he was too frightened to move his lips. For the girl who haunted his dreams had finally crossed over to his reality and was standing right in front of him sporting the most vicious smile he had ever seen in his life.

"NO! Keep her away from me, please keep her away!" he heard his own voice yell out while the doctor and his father fought to restrain him.

He needed to get away from her, he needed to wipe that smug grin off her face but he couldn't because the doctor had called a nurse in who stuck a needle in his arm filled with something that was now rendering him motionless, making him hers for the taking. And as the lights around him grew dark all that he could hear was her evil laughter.


End file.
